Captain Hyrule: Civil War
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Based on the final fight between Cap and Iron Man in Captain America: Civil War. Samus has followed Link and Snake to northern Siberia, where Snake was frozen and unfrozen for various missions. They believe that Zant wants to activate the other Snakes. Samus is there to help but various circumstances lead to a brutal fight between the two greatest heroes of all time.
1. Chapter 1

After several hours of flying Link and John finally arrived in Siberia where there final destination await. John explained earlier that he isn't the only Snake in the world, and that there were about five others that he helped trained while they were injected with a special serum that Rodney Aran had developed over the decades. The same serum that both Link and David were injected with to give them their superior strength. John grabbed a few weapons from the cargo hold of the jet and two spare ammo clips. The door opened and the two felt the cold air of the Siberian mountains hit them full force.

"Remember that time we hitchhiked all the way back from Rockaway beach?" Link asked, recalling a memory the two once shared over eighty years ago.

"Wasn't that the time we used our train money on that carnival game?" Snake recalled with a smirk.

"You spent five bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for that Red head," Link recalled with a laugh.

"What was her name again?" he asked.

"Meryl," Link answered. "She has a nice tattoo on her left arm and a bullet earring."

"I bet she's like a hundred years old now," Snake said.

"You and me both pal," Link said as he patted Snake on the back. He placed his helmet on and the two walked towards the bunker. To their luck it was open, but that meant that Zant was already inside doing Hylia knows what with those Snake clones.

"Couldn't have been here more than a few hours," Link deduced.

"Long enough to wake them up," Snake added.

The two walked inside and immediately saw the damage that Zant had caused. Various circuit panels ripped part trying to open the various doors and a number of dead guards. The stepped into the elevator to bring them down to the lower levels. They stepped out and readied themselves for whatever might happen next. Just then a loud bang came from behind them from the elevator shaft. Snake cocked his gun, ready for what might appear. The door began to open and the two recognized the bronze colour of the armoured finger tips along with the greenish lights coming from the rest of the amour: Samus Aran.

Samus walked forward an unformed her helmet. Link held his whiled high and walked towards her. Snake still had his gun pointed at her head.

"You seem a little defensive," Samus remarked.

"It's been a long day," Link replied still cautious of Samus.

"At ease Snake, I'm not currently after you," she added looking at Snake.

"Then why are you here?" Link asked while still keeping his shield high.

"Maybe your story's not so crazy after all," Samus began. "Maybe. Groose has no idea I'm here and I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise I got to arrest myself."

"Well that sounds like a lot of paperwork," Link joked as he began to lower his shield. "Good to see you Samus."

"You too Link," Samus replied, realizing that the two had one another's trust. She looked at Snake, who was still pointing his weapon at her. "Can you please lower your weapon? This is a peace talk."

Link gestured to Snake to lower his gun, which he did. The three walked farther into the bunker. They saw the various amounts of destruction that had plagued the bunker over the decades. Shattered windows, broken cells, cracked walls, some of which Snake might have been responsible for over the decades. Just behind the three, Lucario snuck in and began to plan his attack. He still holds Snake responsible for the murder of his father and the destruction he caused. He was here to end it.

Samus led the group and turned a corner. Her scanner popped up when it detected a heat signature.

"We got heat signatures," she announced as they got closer to a bigger room.

"How many?" Link asked.

"Uh… One?" Samus replied confused. The group walked closer to the large room where the heat signature was emitting from. As they entered they spotted six cryo chambers. The lights of the chambers turned on, revealing five bodies in them while one chamber was empty. Link was spooked by the appearance of them but then noticed something strange about them. As he got a closer look, he could see that they all had a wound on their foreheads with fresh blood. They were all recently shot and killed, most likely by Zant. Snake walked over to them to read the labels: Venom Snake, Solidus Snake, Liquid Snake, Solid Snake and The Boss. They were all clones of John and one was altered to be female. The one chamber that was missing one had the name Raiden written on it. The one that was found dead in the hotel that was responsible for the death of Lucario's father.

"If it makes you feel better, I killed them in their sleep," the voice of Zant sound over a loudspeaker. "You really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell," Snake said under his breath, freaked out by the sight of the dead clones.

"I'm grateful for them though," Zant began again. "They brought you here."

Just then a light turned on at the front of the room showing Zant behind a window. Link tossed his shield while Samus prepared to attack. No luck. The glass was strong enough to survive the impact of Link's shield.

"Please Captain," Zant explained. "The Gerudo built this chamber to survive anything the Hyrule could throw at it."

"I bet I could beat it," Samus remarked, ready to fire a missile at it.

"No hurry Ms. Aran," Zant joked ready to start his grand plan. Just then Lucario entered from the corner of the room, confused at to what was going on in front of them. "I have a special place for you in all of this."

"You killed countless of innocent people in Sinnoh just to bring us here," Link argued. Lucario retracted his claws, realizing that he might have made a mistake targeting Snake this entire time. Link walked closer to the window so he was face to face with Zant.

"I've thought about nothing else for over a year," Zant began as narrowed his vision. "I've studied you, I followed you. But now that you're standing here I've realized…. there's a bit of green in those blue eyes of yours. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're from Twilight," Link realized. "Is that what this is about?"

"Twilight was a fail state long before you and the smashers blew it to hell," Zant said, a subtle tone of anger filling his voice. "I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone?" Link realized. The battle for Twilight led to about a hundred and fifty or so deaths. Odds are a few of them were Zant's family. Zant nodded from Link's realization.

"And so will you," Zant threatened. From the window he activated a switch which turned on video of sorts in front of Samus and Snake with the title: December 16, 1991. "An empire toppled by it's enemies will rise again. But one which crumbles from within… That's death…. forever."

Link walked over to see what the video contained. He recognized the date all too well and he worried what it might do to Samus. Samus removed her helmet as she also recognized the date of the video. On screen a road in a forrest appeared with a dim light. Samus instantly recognized the location.

"I know that road," she said nervously. She continued to watch the events unfold before her eyes. "What is this!?"

Just then a car crashed into a tree with a motorcycle passing behind it. Samus instantly recognized the car and the image of its wreckage. The motorcycle and its rider circled back and dismounted: Snake. Snake couldn't bear to watch and turned away but not before cocking his gun, ready for what might happen next. A figure emerged from the wrecked car trying to drag himself across the ground.

"Please…. help my wife," the man mumbled as he tried to wipe the blood off of his face. Snake picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the side of the car. He then proceeded to punch him ferociously with his robot arm until he stopped moving altogether. Samus looked at Snake, realizing she is watching what happened the night her parents were found dead. Snake was ordered to murder them. From within the car, the woman, the man's wife began to call out.

"Rodney, Rodney… Rodney!" Virginia yelled out. Snake picked up Rodney's lifeless body and place him in the driver seat of the car, placing his head against the well to appear he died from the impact of the crash. Tears began to roll down Samus's face as she witnessed the horror of it all. Snake walked around the car towards the passenger seat. Snake grabbed Virginia's neck and began to strangle her.

"Samus…" were her last words before being silenced forever. Snake walked over to a security camera and shot it out, leading no witnesses what so ever. Samus was huffing fro breath at what she had witnessed. She looked over at Snake and began to charge but Link stopped her from moving. Snake pointed his gun right at her head in response.

"Samus!" Link called out trying to calm her down. Samus turned to Link with an angry look.

"Did you know?" Samus asked wiping away her tears. All this trouble for Snake and she's beginning to wonder if she should have killed him when she had the chance.

"I didn't know it was him," Links said, trying to reassure Samus.

"That doesn't matter! Did you know!?" Samus asked again, freeing herself from Link's grip. Link hesitated for what he should say. He could lie but whats to say Samus would believe him or not. If he told the truth this would certainly end in blood shed. He had to tell the truth.

"…Yes," Link said quietly.

Samus processed this information. Samus back handed Link to the floor as her helmet formed around her head. She was gonna kill Snake and nothing was going to stop her.

Snake open fired but to no affect. Samus ripped the gun out of his hands. Snake through a robotic punch at Samus but she caught and cracked his fight with a squeeze of her own hand. Zant decided no was his best time to make his escape.

Samus grabbed Snake by the neck and activated her thrusters, smashing him into a wall. She pointed her arm cannon t his face but just before she could shoot, Link tossed his shield and knocked her over. Her attack missed.

Link tackled Samus to the ground but she got back up seconds later, ready to counter attack. She flew up and smash Link against a wall. She flew back and fired a bind disk around Link's legs, stopping him in his tracks. Snake managed to get in three punches before Samus grabbed him and slammed him against a wall fifteen off the ground. Just as she tired to blast his face off, Snake grabbed the arm cannon and cracked it, preventing Samus from using it for a while. Samus was startled by his strength.

She tried to fire a missile from the wrist oh her left arm but Snake pushed it away and it fired into a wall away from them causing a chain reaction. Link managed to cut the binds from his legs onto to see one of the cryo chambers begin to fall over with Samus and Snake still against the pillar. Samus looked behind her to see it falling and the two escaped before getting crushed by it. Snake got hit with some rubble while landing. Samus got toppled by a large piece pif concrete and tried to free herself.

"Get out of here!" Link yelled out as he saw Snake get up.

Samus freed herself and fired a concusive blast from her arm cannon which she managed to fix in the time she got out. The attack missed and Snake escaped into the silo chamber. Link landed in front of her preventing Samus from passing. Snake activated a switch within the silo chamber which opened a door; an escape route. He began to climb.

"It wasn't him Samus," Link pleaded realizing that Samus wasn't acting on reason but emotion. "Gerudo had control of his mind!"

"Move!" Samus yelled out. Samus flew past him but Link managed to catch Samus by the right leg and managed to damage her thruster by bashing it with his shield. Samus got free but crashed onto the floor. Link began to chase her but Samus used her arm cannon laser to blast the wall, creating a landslide preventing Link from stopping her.

Samus looked up to see Snake climbing his way up towards the silo exit which was still opening up.

"Truster jet failing," Friday informed Samus. Samus tried to fly anyway and was mostly successful. She finally managed to catch up to Snake and kicked him across the silo chamber onto another platform. She fired a blast from her arm cannon only to have it deflected by Link and his shield, who managed to save Snake at the last possibly moment. The blast hit Samus's head and damaged her visor in the process. Link helped Snake get up.

"She's not gonna stop," Link deduced as he saw Samus get back up.

Snake began to climb once again. Link pulled out his claw shot from his back pocket and place his shield on his back. Samus began to fly up to catch Snake. Link fired his claw shot at Samus's neck and it managed to wrap around her. Link jumped and dragged Samus with him. The two crashed on different levelled platforms. Snake was nearing the top of the chamber.

Samus got up and armed a missile to shoot at Snake. Link tossed his shield at Samus but she was able to blast it away with her free hand. The shield fell to the bottom of the silo chamber. Samus aimed her missile at Snake but her targeting system was too damaged to lock on to anything.

"Targeting system is damaged boss," Friday informed.

"I'm eye balling it!" Samus informed as her helmet formed into her armour. She aimed for the mechanism that was opening the silo doors. She fired her missile and direct hit. Snake heard the explosion as saw the door begin to fall onto him. He jumped down on a different platform to avoid getting hit.

Samus flew up to catch Snake. Snake armed himself with a rusty pipe and smashed Samus right across the face but to little of an effect to bring her down. Samus grabbed Snake and put him in a choke hold.

"Do you even remember them," Samus whispered ready to kill him.

"I remember all of them!" Snake proclaimed. Snake pushed the two of them off the platform down the shaft. Link grabbed onto them and dragged Samus down to the bottom of the shaft. Their combined weight was too much for Samus's thrusters. Snake hit a platform about twenty away from the bottom. Samus and Link crashed to the bottom where a large three pillared opening was. The two stood up, battered and broken but ready to finish one another off.

"This isn't going to change what happened," Link tried to reason with Samus.

"I don't care," Samus said not caring for whatever were to happen next. "He killed my mom."

The two collided trading punches and blasting one another into walls. Link got Samus into a choke hold but Samus propelled herself into a wall knocking him off of herself. She got on top of him and slammed her arm cannon into her face multiple time, more and more spots on his face drawing blood.

Just then Snake slammed Link's shield into her back, destroying what was left of her thrusters. The two began to gang up on Samus, chipping away at her amour and causing her many injuries. The whiled got tossed around and slammed into Samus many times. Finally she was able to blast Link in the chest and sent him hurdling into a wall temporally knocking him down.

Snake, enraged by her action slammed her against the opposite wall. She aimed her cannon at his face and fired but Snake grabbed and forced it to fire on the ceiling above them. With his right hand holding her face away, he took his robotic left hand and jammed into Samus's power core, which was the glowing green ball of light in the center of her chest plate. Snake ripped it with every ounce of force he had in him. Just as he was about to rip it out, Samus fired a laser from the core of her armour. Snake was knocked down and when he looked at his left arm, it was nothing but a stub of wires and circuits. Samus blasted it off. She blasted a concussive round into Snake's back, knocking him down. Just then Link got up and charged at Samus.

Link deflected one attack, then a second. Link was ready to kill her at any chance he could have. He noticed Samus charging both her hand laser and arm cannon. With two hands he placed his shield in front of them of deflected both attacks. The two of them could feel the force of the attack. Link moved closer to Samus and Samus moved closer to Link. She added more power to the attack while Link tightened his grip. The energy being released from the attack was building up to an extreme. Then finally an explosion filled the room and the two were knocked back to their respective walls. Samus's suit was heavily damaged from the ongoing attacks and her visor was cracked and covered with her own blood. Link could feel blood spilling down his face and hear his bones crack.

The two charged at one another once more, nothing holding them back. Link blocked Samus's attacks with his shield and pinned her against her wall, bashing her with his bare fists and shield. His hands started to bleed and her armour began to crack.

Outside Zant sat in the snow, listening to the last phone message he wife left him before she and their son were killed. He finally decided that this was the last time he would listen to the message and deleted it. From behind him, Lucario snuck up to him, planning his attack.

"He almost killed the wrong man," Lucaro stated, making his presence known to Zant.

"Hardly an innocent one," Zant added, referring to Snake's past.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lucario asked. "To see them rip each other apart?"

"I left my family with my father just outside the city," Zant said, referring to the last time he saw his family. "I thought they would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Hunter from the window. I told my wife 'don't worry, they are fighting in the city we're miles from harm'. When the dust cleared, the screaming stopped. It took two day, then I found that body. My father… still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Smashers? I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men then me have tried to beat them. But if I could get them to kill each other… I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man. With a beautiful son."

"Vengeance has consumed you," Lucario deduced, realizing that Zant was holding a gun in his left hand. "It is consuming them. And I'm letting it consume me."

Lucario retracted his claws, not wanting Zant to get the wrong idea for what he was about to do.

"Justice will come soon enough," Lucario added.

"Tell that to the dead," Zant smirked. He cocked his gun and stuck it to his throat. Lucario tackled him, his shot going in the air instead. Lucario placed Zant in a choke hold.

"The living are not done with you yet," Lucario explained and Zant tried to free himself.

Link bashed his whiled into Samus's face then proceded to throw two punches at her. One in her face, the other at her chest.

"You can't beat him hand to hand!" Friday advised Samus showing that her armour was failing rapidly with every attack Link threw at her. Samus could feel her right eye swelling up from the impact of his attacks..

"Analyse his fight pattern!" Samus ordered Friday.

"Scanning!" Friday announced. Samus let her guard down to be bashed by several of Link's attacks but there was an obvious pattern to them. Bash, Bash, Punch. Bash Punch Bash. Punch, Bash, Punch. Repeat. "Counter measure ready!"

Friday took over Samus's movements for a brief moment. Samus caught the shield before it could bah her again.

"Let's kick his ass!" Samus said, ready to finish Link off.

Samus ripped the shield out of Link's hands and tossed it. Link was distracted by the throwing of the shield that he didn't see Samus blast him right in the chest sending him flying back against his wall. Samus layered down the punches and kicks. Feeling his bones crack with every impact. Blood drooled down his mouth and nose. One concussive blast to this lower torso brought Link to his knees. Samus walked up to Link. link looked up, his face covered in blood.

"He's my friend," Link panted out, not ready to give up.

"So was I," Samus replied. She threw three more punches at Link's face, breaking his nose entirely at this point. Link feel on all fours limbs. Samus picked up Link and tossed him against a pillar behind her.

"Stay down, final warning," Samus said as she charged her arm cannon for one final attack.

Link forced himself to get up. He could feel his left leg was twisted, his nose broken, his ears ringing, his jaw cracked, his ribs cracked and one massive headache. The triforce began to glow on his right hand. He could not let Samus win no matter the cost.

"I can do this all day," Link panted out as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

Samus readied her charg beam, but just then Snake grabbed her right leg to throw her off. Samus turned around and kicked Snake in the face, breaking his nose as well. Link used this moment to grab Samus and lift her up over his head. She activated her remaining thruster put Link slammed Samus to the ground, her armour cracked, leaking fluid and now wires were lose.

Link got on top of Samus and began to go all out on her. Throwing every ounce of strength he had left at her head, chest and arm cannon. Samus's visor began to crack and her sensors began to fade. Link grabbed his shield and began to slam it into Samus's armour. She aimed her arm cannon at his face but Link intercepted it and destroyed it with his shield. He began to bash her helmet with his shield next. Samus knew this was the end.

Samus could feel the impact every attack he threw at her. Her forehead split open and blood began to spill onto her face. He smashed her helmet with enough force that it shattered into pieces. Samus grit her teeth, ready to face death with a fire in her eyes. Blood covered most of her face and her right eye was swollen shut. Her blond hair was stained with blood and suit fluids.

Link held his shield high ready to finish her with one last impact. Samus shielded her face.

"Hhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Link let out one last battle cry.

Then all was silent.

Link jammed his shield into Samus's reactor core, deactivating the suit entirely. Samus gasped for breath, expecting the end only to be thankful she was alive. Link collapsed on the ground next to Samus, gasping for air. He finally stood up and pulled the shield out from her armour.

Link walked over to Snake and helped him on his feet. If it weren't for his distraction, Link would not have won the fight. Samus tried to get up but her deactivated armour made it difficult to move.

Link helped Snake to his feet to escape. Snake's right leg was broken and Link had to carry him.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" Samus blurted out in pain. "You don't deserve it! My father made that Shield!"

Rodney Aran gave Link that shield more than seventy years ago when the world was at war. The title of Captain Hyrule was in the hands of whoever see fit. His era was over.

Link dropped the shield and walked away with Snake.

Samus's panting began to slow down. The fighting was over and she had lost. She spat out blood that filled her mouth. She sat up and rested against the pillar, trying to process everything that just happened.

The Smashers would never be the same again.


	2. Alternate Fight

"This isn't going to change what happened," Link pleaded, feeling his ears ringing from the fall the two of them went through.

"I don't care," Samus replied, activating her thruster, steadily floating in the air. "He killed me mom."

Samus charged right at Link, nothing holding her back. One iron sized punch to Link's face sent him back a bit. Link fought back by throwing punches at her head and upper chest to some effect. Samus charged her arm cannon but Link grabbed it and forced it to fire at the ceiling above them. Several bits of debris hit Samus disorienting her for moments. Link used that time to get behind her and attempted to put her in a choke hold. Samus tried to free herself with her left hand but to no effect. She then fired a blast at the ground below them and finally got him off her back. She got on top of Link and began to bash his face in with her arm cannon. Blood began to spill down his face.

Just then Snake, with Link's shield in hand, slammed it into Samus's back, destroying her main thrusters in the process. Link got up quickly and began to gang up on Samus with Snake. Link kicked her off her feat then threw a steely punch at her helmet, something cracking in it while he did so. Snake slammed Link's shield into her chest, bringing her to her knees. He tossed to shield back to Link, who slammed it into Samus's face.

Just as Link was about to go for another strike Smaus fired a blast into his lower chest sending him flying into the wall to her right.

Snake, enraged by Samus's action threw several powerful punches right at her. Samus tried to fight back but Snake was able to counter her attacks. Samus fired a continous blast from her arm cannon, but Snake intercepted it and forced it to fire at the ceiling above them. Snake then threw a robotic punch right into Samus's chest sending her back against the opposite wall. With his right hand holding her face away he jammed his robotic left hand into the reactor core sitting at the middle chest portion of her armour.

"Core breached!" Friday warned Samus. "If he pushes any farther it will be instant power loss." Samus's sensors began to flicker from Snake's attack.

"Counter Measure!" Samus ordered Friday.

Just as Snake was about to rip out the reactor a huge blast of energy fired from it. Snake was knocked to the ground in sheer pain. He looked to his left arm and it was nothing but a stub of wires and circuits. Samus then fired a blast into Snake's back, sending him flying the other way. Link finally got up and was full of rage from what Samus had done.

"Hyeah!" Link yelled out as he charged at Samus, nothing holding him back. Samus fired a concussive blast at Link only for it to be blocked by his shield. She fired a second more powerful blast only to have it blocked again.

"Full throttle!" Samus ordered Friday. Her arm cannon charged within an instant and fired a huge blast right at Link. Link, with two hands placed his shield in front of his and the attack was pushed to all sides. The two stood there feeling the energy from the attack building and building.

"More power!" Samus ordered Friday. Her blast became bigger and brighter. Link noticed this and tightened his grip on his shield's handles. The two moved closer to one another feeling the intensity of it all. Then finally and explosion filled the room, sending the two flying into their walls. Samus got up but her armour read thirty percent power remaining and her right arm in serious pain. Link forced himself to get up, a large ringing noise filling his ears from the explosion. The two starred down one another for a moment.

Link charged at Samus once again, nothing holding him back. Samus fired a missile to protect herself. Link tossed his shield vertically and cut the missile in half before it could get halfway across the room. The shield landed into Samus's right shoulder. She could feel it penetrate her armour and directly hit her skin, causing her to bleed. Samus looked back at Link only to be greeted by a huge punch to her face, disorienting her.

Link quickly pulled the shield out of her shoulder an proceeded to bash her ferociously. Her armour was strong but not indestructible. Link didn't need to kill her, but to neutralize her long enough for Snake and himself to escape.

Samus began to fought back and bashed Link in the face with her arm cannon, knocking him down slightly. She then knee kicked him right in the face, hearing his nose crack in the process. Link used the momentum from the kick to slam his shield into Samus's face, her visor now cracked. Link backed up for a moment to see the damage he had down. He could see a fire in her eyes, one that Link hoped he could match.

"Are you done!?" Link asked.

"Never!" Samus replied. From her arm cannon she fired a plasma blast right at Link into his left leg. The attack hit and Link was in searing pain. Samus used this opportunity to slam herself right into Link using her last raining thruster on her right leg into the opposite wall. She held her arm cannon at his face and was ready to fire at point blank range. Link grabbed her cannon just before she fired and pointed it at Samus's face. A huge blast of plasma hit her. She fell back, thriving in pain. Samus ripped off her helmet in pain, her beautiful face still in once piece thankfully.

Without hesitation, Link tackled her but Samus fought back, the two were locked in hand-to-hand combat in the middle of the room. They both grit there teeth, trying to over power one another.

"You don't deserve that Shield!" Samus stated.

"You don't deserve that Suit!" Link replied.

Samus managed to get the upper hand and tossed Link into the ground. She threw a punch into his chest and fired a concussive blast at point blank. Link could feel his ribs break from the attack. Before she could fire again Link tossed a kick into her face, her right eye began to swell up. Link then threw Samus into her wall once more. Samus regained her vision partially in time to block Link's shield bash with her left hand.

"Counter measures!" Samus ordered. Link was caught off guard by this development. Friday took over Samus's movement for a moment to lay down some heavy hits on Link. She grabbed the shield and tossed it to the group and threw four serious punches at Link, his nose breaking in the process. Link managed to grab Samus's fifth punch and throw it into a wall, cracking it. Link then grabbed her left hand and ripped off the armour protecting it. Samus's hand, clad in her zero suit was fully exposed. Link then threw a punch into Samus's face, disorienting her. Before he could react, Samus fired a concussive blast into the back of Link's head, knocking him to the ground near where Snake was laying. Samus walked up to Link. Her nose bleeding, her right eye swollen and left hand potentially broken. Link looked up only to have his face met with her arm cannon. He looked behind him to see Snake.

"He's my friend," Link pleaded.

"So was I," Samus coldly replied. She threw her arm cannon into his face twice then tossed him with her left broken hand. In flared up in pain.

"Stay down… final warning…" Samus puffed, pointing her arm cannon at him. She was feeling the duration of the battle hit her all at once.

Link force himself to get up. His nose was smashed in, his ribs broken, jaw cracked, leg twisted and one massive headache hit him all at once. The triforce began to glow on his right hand.

"I can do this… all day…" Link said with a subtle smirk.

Samus charged her arm cannon. Just then Snake grabbed her right leg with his right arm to throw her off. Samus turned around and threw a powerful kick into his nose, breaking it instantly. Link used this moment to grab Samus and hold her in the air. Samus activated her remaining thruster. Link slammed Samus to the ground, her armour her cracked in two at the waste. Link placed himself in a straddling position on top of Samus and threw two punches into her face. Samus pointed her arm cannon at his face and fired. Link barley managed to dodge the attack but grabbed the arm cannon in the process. With all the force he had left in him Link ripped the arm cannon off of Samus's hand. Link then grabbed his shield next to him and held it high. Samus, with nothing left to protect herself with, shielded her face with her un-armoured hands.

"Hhhhhyeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Let let out one last battle cry. Samus knew this was the end.

Link slammed his shield right into Samus's reactor core in the centre of her armour. Samus gasped for breath after feeling the impact on the attack. Her armour instantly went power loss. Link collapsed on the ground next to her as the triforce disappeared from his hands. Snake looked over to see his distraction worked out for the best.

Link finally stood up and pulled his shield out of Samus's armour. Samus tried to get up but was in too much pain and the weight of her dead suit prevented her from getting up. Link walked over to Snake and helped him to his feet. The two began to walk away.

"That shield doesn't belong to you," Samus said, spitting out blood from her mouth. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!"

Link thought back to the day Rodney Aran gave him that shield. It was the day Link realized his destiny. But after everything that had happened over the last week or so, his era was at an end. His title of Captain Hyrule was one the hands of who ever sees fit.

Link dropped the shield and walked away with Snake.

Samus propped herself up against the concrete pillar behind her. She spat out some blood that had filled her mouth. Samus thought back to all the times the two were at odds with one another and how it all led to this.

"Big woman in a suit of amour, take that all away what's left?" Link insulted with.

"Genius, billionaire, engineer… hunter!" Samus replied.

That was mere hours before Waluigi attacked the Earth with a huge army at his disposal.

"Isn't that it!" Samus began pissed off. "Isn't that the why we fight, so we can end the fight, so we can go home!"

Link ripped apart a log with his bare hands at Samus's comment.

"Every time someone tired to win a was before it starts, innocent people die," Link replied, the triforce glowing in his right hand. "Every time."

The Smasher had just suffered a huge defeat at the hands of ROB, the killer AI Samus designed to deal with threats across the world.

The Smashers would never be the same again. Samus removed the rest of her armour and stood up. She pulled out her communicator to call for a pick up from Friday.


End file.
